You May Never Know
by Harikou
Summary: InuYasha & Kagome's nighttime musings about their feelings for one another, and what happens the next day... Twoshot InuKag
1. You Will Never Know

A/N: This is my first fanfic! Yay! Please R & R!

Description: InuYasha and Kagome's nighttime musings about their feelings

You Will Never Know...

He sat there in that tree watching. Looking over his friends as they slept soundly. However, his golden eyes kept straying to one in particular. He gazed at her raven hair and facial features. 'Wow,' he thought, 'I... I never realized before... How... Pretty... Kagome is...' As soon as her name escaped his lips, his heart skipped a beat. He didn't notice. He was too deep in thought. 'Wha... Why... Why do I feel...' He blinked. He suddenly felt a pang of an emotion he hadn't felt in a long while. 'Do I... ? Do I _love_ Kagome?' His body tensed up at the thought. He wasn't sure if he did feel that way towards her, but he certainly did feel something. He brushed some silver hair out of his face. How long had he had this feeling for her bottled up inside? Why was it coming out now? He still wasn't sure if it _was_ love, but he knew it was something much stronger than friendship. He remembered her cheerful laugh, and her beaming smile, and he smiled himself. He looked up at the sky, still musing. He thought about her more, and he finally realized, "I know what it is I feel now," he said, failing to see that he had just said it out loud. 'How long have I felt like this, yet never known it? Keh. It doesn't matter.' He looked at her once more. 'She would never love some half-breed like me.'

She laid in her sleeping bag, Shippo curled up beside her, peacefully resting. Her eyes slits, she gazed at the blurry red and silver figure in the tree. She smiled. 'InuYasha.' She watched him move some of his hair out of his face. 'I wonder if he knows how I feel...' She looked at the ground. 'I guess it doesn't really matter if he knows or doesn't know. He loves Kikyo.' Her vision was blurred more as her eyes temporarily watered up. She fought the tears back. 'This is pathetic. I love him, but he probably couldn't care less about me. I'm just his... Jewel collector.' Her eyes began to water up again, and this time she couldn't help but shed a single tear. She hoped InuYasha wouldn't notice. She rolled over and petted Shippo's hair lightly. She let out a small giggle when she thought about how annoyed InuYasha would get when she played with his ears. 'I just can't help myself!' She smiled a little. She rolled over again and caught a glimpse of InuYasha staring at the sky. 'I wonder what he's thinking about...' She toyed with this idea for a while until she became sleepy again. She stared at him again and thought inwardly, 'I love him so much... But I guess it doesn't matter.' She looked at him once more. 'He would never love some human 'wench' like me.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Well, what'd you think of my first story? Sorry it's so short. If InuYasha seems out of character in the first half, that's just me. XD In my mind, all guys are sensitive and stuff. I know it might not seem very angsty to you, but to me it is, keep that in mind. xD So anyways, please review! And give me plenty of advice! ;D


	2. Secrets Revealed

A/N: Well, by 'popular' (okay, two people (out of two!)) demand, I wrote a sequel thing to my oneshot!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh..." Kagome groaned as the morning sunlight pierced through her eyelids. The first thing she saw when she finally opened her eyes was Shippo, still asleep. She quietly tried to get out of her sleeping bag without waking him. It didn't work. "Kagome...?" Shippo rubbed his eyes groggily. Kagome smiled at him. She looked over to InuYasha, who was still asleep in the tree. She frowned as she thought of the previous night. She continued staring at him. Then suddenly he opened his eyes. 'AH!' She looked away quickly. Instead, she turned her gaze to Sango and Miroku, who apparently had rolled next to eachother in their sleep. Kagome let a small smile slip. She decided not to wake them up. She fixated her eyes again on InuYasha.

InuYasha jumped down from the tree and landed gracefully on the soft ground. He turned and began to walk into the forest. Kagome stared after him. After much quick deliberation, she finally decided, 'Okay girl, you can do this. It's now or never.' She gathered up her courage and followed him. She made sure to maintain a safe distance away so that she could still see him, but he wouldn't be able to see or hear her until the right moment. They walked in silence for about an hour, until suddenly,

"I know you're following me, Kagome!"

'Uh-oh." 'How long has he known that? I guess I got too close,' Kagome panicked.

"It's okay." the hanyou said to her once she had caught up with him. "I sorta wanted you to follow me. I... I need to tell you something." Inwardly, he said to himself, 'I can't _believe_ I'm about to do this...'

"I have something to tell you, too."

InuYasha wondered about this. 'She has something to say too?... It's probably about how much she hates me for being a hanyou...'

All of a sudden, they arrived at the Goshinboku. Kagome thought back. 'This is where it all started... Where I first saw InuYasha. Little did I know then my fate. To love but not to be loved back.' She closed her eyes.

"You go first." InuYasha broke the awkward silence.

"Um, okay, well..."

'Here it comes.' InuYasha's mind told him.

"We've been traveling together for a while, and, um... Well, I've uh, started to _feel_ certain things, and, I feel like I'm about to burst if I hold them in any longer... So, I just have to say, I--"

"I know." The inu hanyou cut Kagome off.

'He knows? How? Since when?'

"I know that you hate me. Everyone hates me. No one likes or even _loves_ a hanyou." His eyes dropped to look at the moss-covered ground.

"What? No, no, I don't hate you!"

'She doesn't? Then what...?'

"Exactly the opposite! InuYasha, I... I..." She took a deep breath and forced the words out "I love you! I love you for being a hanyou! I love everything about you! I love you for who you are!" Her words came out a bit faster than she expected. She squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the moment InuYasha rejected her. InuYasha was shocked.

'She... She _loves_ me? She doesn't care I'm a hanyou?'

"Kagome, I..."

"You don't have to say it. I'll just go now." She began to walk back towards camp head drooped and shoulders sagging, when all of a sudden InuYasha caught her hand. "Wha?"

"Kagome, I still have to tell you. I-I love you too."

'Huh? Did he just...?' Then suddenly what had just happened clicked in Kagome's head. "Oh, InuYasha!" She turned around and hugged him tight. He hugged back, then they broke it. Kagome leaned up, and InuYasha leaned down. He softly pressed his lips to hers. Kagome melted from the inside out, and InuYasha himself had to fight for his balance. All the passion and love they held back for so long erupted in that kiss. Kagome reluctantly broke it.

"InuYasha, you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that." She smiled. "I... I always thought you loved... Kikyo..." Her smile disappeared.

"I did once. But even that I'm not sure of. What I _am _sure of is that I love you more than a thousand times more than I ever thought I loved Kikyo. I always thought you hated me because I'm a hanyou..."

"No, no, that's why I love you! It makes what makes 'you' you." They hugged again.

Kagome said, "I thought you would never know how I felt."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, what did ya think of it? My first ever fanfic! Please please PLEASE review, and give me criticism! Flames are welcome! Thanks for reading!


End file.
